Bad Dreams
by soo da nyaaa
Summary: [HiroAndo] Future! 2 alternate endings to the same bad dream.
1. Dream

-These characters are not mine-

Dream

-

He starts awake, gasping for air like a drowning man and bolting upright in bed. His first instinct is to reach next to him, searching desperately for the firm warmth that assures him he is not alone. His hand slides under the sheets and connects with the sleeping body, and the immediate panic recedes, but he still can't shake the fear, the terrible feeling of _almost_. Needing more comfort, he presses himself as close as he dares to his sleeping companion and breathes deeply in an effort to replace the fright with the scent of the familiar, the loved.

Despite his care, the slight jostling rouses his companion, who turns over and into his embrace, hearing the soft cry of "Ando-kun…!"

"Hiro," his companion says, noticing the urgency in his hug and wrapping his arms around Hiro. "What's wrong?"

From somewhere around his collarbone comes the muffled reply, "I had a bad dream."

At this, Ando strengthens his hold, pulling Hiro flush against his chest and intertwining their legs in an attempt to make Hiro feel safe. He doesn't ask questions or press for details, but is instead content to smooth his friend's hair, offering comfort while he waits.

Moments pass before Hiro elaborates. "You were dead, and I was someone else." His small body trembles at an image that Ando is not privy to but can surmise, given what he has seen of the possible futures of their lifetime. "Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll wake up from this dream into a nightmare," Hiro whispers fearfully.

Still not relaxing his reassuring hold on Hiro, Ando places his forehead against Hiro's, seeking eye contact in the dim light. "You won't," he says firmly, willing the truth in his assertion into every point where their bodies touch. "We changed that future." Rubbing his nose against Hiro's, he adds more softly, "_You_ changed that future."

Hiro nods, letting Ando's kisses on his forehead, his temple, his cheek, his lips, burn away the hazy remains of the dream like mist in sunlight. He kisses Ando back, suddenly elated. "We _did_ change that future," he repeats, kissing Ando happily on the nose. "We saved everyone. We saved _you_."

-

This was a little fluffy thing meant to stand on its own, and despite the fact that I prefer cavity-inducingly sweet "how they got together" fics, I originally wanted to write something to reassure me that Ando won't die. TT But since I'm extremely worried that they will kill him off at some point, I couldn't help but write a more pessimistic version. So, Chapter 2 is NOT actually a second chapter, **but rather an alternate ending**.


	2. Nightmare

This is the same idea as the previous version, and I think it really needs to be read in conjunction with the first version to see the differences. Regardless, keep in mind that this is NOT a continuation of the preceding chapter. -These characters are not mine-

Nightmare

-

He starts awake, gasping for air like a drowning man and bolting upright in bed. As with every other night, his first instinct is to reach next to him, searching desperately for the firm warmth that assures him he is not alone. His hand slides under the sheets and connects with the sleeping body, and the immediate panic recedes, but he still can't shake the fear, the terrible creeping sensation of _maybe…_ Needing more comfort, he presses himself as close as he dares to the sleeping companion and breathes deeply in an effort to replace the fright with the scent of the familiar, the loved.

Despite his care, the slight jostling rouses the sleeper, who turns over and into his embrace, hearing the soft cry of "Ando…!"

"Hiro," his companion says, noticing the urgency in his hug and wrapping his arms around Hiro. "What's wrong?"

From somewhere around his collarbone comes the muffled reply, "I had a bad dream."

At this, Hiro is pulled flush against Ando's chest, their legs intertwining in an attempt to make Hiro feel safe. Ando doesn't ask questions or press for details, but instead smoothes his friend's hair, offering comfort while he waits.

Moments pass before Hiro elaborates. "You were dead, and I was someone else." His body shivers at an image that Ando is not privy to. "Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll wake up from this dream into a nightmare," Hiro whispers fearfully.

"Then don't wake up," Ando replies, his reassuring hold on Hiro not relaxing. "You changed the past. You changed that future." He strokes Hiro's hair, his back, his face, murmuring sweet phrases, the kind of soul-bearing ones that Hiro only hears from the stoic Ando in his most romantic dreams. "I love you. Stay with me. Don't wake up."

Confused by Ando's words and feeling suddenly out of place, Hiro kisses his friend on the nose. "I am awake, silly. I'm starting to forget about the dream…"

"Please don't wake up," Ando repeats pleadingly. "Stay with me. I love you."

Hiro shakes his head. "What—"

He jerks awake. A frantic search of the bedclothes reveals no sleeping lover. Hiro sits alone in the middle of his bed, unaware of the tears on his cheeks and the pitiful keening issuing from his throat.

"This is a nightmare," he whispers hoarsely. This time there is no one in the apartment to contradict him.


End file.
